


A Night at the Lux

by ReturningWriter



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Crossover, Cute, Drama & Romance, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Little bit of angst, POV Kara Danvers, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter
Summary: "...Kara Zor-El what is it that you truly desire?”A short and sweet story wherein Kara, while on assignment for CatCo in Los Angeles, finds herself at a nightclub called Lux and draws the attention of its annoyingly charming owner. There will be admissions of desires, singing and Kara deciding to stop being so weak about confronting Lena.  Supergirl is about to dance with the Devil.“You... at the end of all things, I thought about you..."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 58
Kudos: 339





	1. A Night at Lux

All in all, Kara felt that this trip to Los Angeles had been a roaring success and there had not been a single Supergirl emergency that required her attention. CatCo had sent her to cover a video-game convention something she had jumped at the chance to do. Especially after the last few months being one disaster after another. The Red Daughter and the dark mirror she’d been forced to stare into. The Crisis and carrying the burden of hope as Oliver had sacrificed his life for the multiverse and then coming back from that with Lena still hating her freaking guts thanks to Lex’s machinations and her own stupidity. It had been a rough year, even by her standards and she'd fought World Killers and evil Nazi Doppelgangers.

It hadn’t been all doom and gloom though, the Crisis and the following universal reboot meant that Kate and Barry were now only a phone call away and she had more masked friends than ever before with Nia and Brainy around. Alex was happy with Kelly and her extended family was strong even though it was missing a key member. None of that was the reason why she was in a nightclub called Lux with some of the reporters that had been covering the convention. No, she was here due to good old-fashioned peer pressure.

Truth be told, this place wasn’t her scene at all, she was a dive bar kind of girl and this place well it was too loud and glitzy. People watching from her safe spot in the corner while sipping her virgin Virgin Mary she counted down the minutes until she could go back to her hotelroom. 

Watching the club's patrons dance and drink the night away while wondering why there was a grand piano in a nightclub did take her mind of Lena though. Now, by her estimations, it was two more hours of this. Then she could make her exit without offending her peers and get back to the hotel to mope in private. 

“Now I know every regular that comes through my doors, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” a British accented voice said and when she looked up she was faced with what could best be described as a tall, dark and handsome man in a black suit with piercing eyes. How she had not heard him approach her private corner? She thought before she found herself strangely compelled to explains why she was here.

“I’m not from around here, actually, I’m in town on business but would really love to be back on the couch at home and... why am I telling you this?” she asked as the words fell out of her mouth and on a hunch she used her x-ray vision to be sure that this wasn’t an alien. But what she saw confused her more than anything. Because upon using her enhanced senses, he appeared like a glowing being of light.

“It’s a gift, people always seem to want to tell me things, Lucifer, Morningstar,” the man introduced himself while taking a seat across from her.

“Kara Zor… Kara Danvers,” she said almost saying Kara Zor-El before finding the willpower to resist the man’s annoyingly soothing voice and piercing gaze.

“Oh, you’re impressive Miss Danvers,” he laughed, and she wished she’d paid more attention to when Eliza had been trying to teach her about Earth religions because that name was so familiar.

“Lena doesn’t seem to think so, she thinks I’m downright vile right now,” she said and that was it. Who was this being? Because he, sure as heck wasn’t human or alien and she sure as heck didn’t need her mind probed right now. Especially by some smooth-voiced club owner and she felt anger and rage rising in her chest.

“What are you?” she demanded with a bit more steel to her voice while letting the mask of Kara Danvers, good-natured reporter, slip.

“Oh, hello there, I must say this whole duality of being you got going on here is very interesting, Kara Zor-El, and I told you already my name is Lucifer Morningstar,” he laughed and greeted her again.

“As in the Judeo-Christian devil? The one that fell?” she asked in disbelieve when it finally clicked, but she'd always been more of a science guild girl herself anyways ever since she was a kid on Krypton and Krypton didn't really have a devil analog in their pantheons aside from Vohc the Breaker.

“The one and only and you look like one Constantine’s little friends, you know... one of those cape-wearing demi-gods that popped up after that little universal merger the other day,” he replied without any hint of not being serious while waving off the Crisis like it was just another Tuesday.

“How… how do you know all this?” she demanded and drained her Virgin Mary in one big gulp while her mind tried to process who she was sitting across from. Rao help her, not even going out clubbing albeit against her will could be simple.

“Let’s call it my unique outlook on the world, now Kara Zor-El what is it that you truly desire?” he asked and again those eyes bore down on her with the weight of ages behind them.

“I… want…” she stated saying through gritted teeth as she fought tooth and nail against what she wanted to admit. It was like a mental block, she knew what she wanted, but three years of denial wasn't easily overcome.

“Oh, this is fun, humans usually come right out and blurt out their darkest desires right away. I must admit, I haven’t had to work this hard for a confession in ages,” he laughed and clapped his hands together with unbridled glee. 

“I want Lena Luthor! Now get out of my head Vohc!” she roared out switching from English to Kryptonian as she tore off her glasses and flashed her heat-vision at the insufferable being in front of her.

“My, my, my, that is a lot of pent up rage and emotions,” he chuckled and got to his feet seemingly satisfied with having gotten her to confess her desire for Lena.

“I want… Lena,” she whispered to herself while looking down at her hands and all of a sudden, memories of every touch, every gesture and every shared look between her and the raven-haired beauty came flooding back.

“How about a song? I bet you have a wonderful singing voice Miss Zor-El,” the infuriating devil, well literal Devil, asked her and offered her his hand.

Glaring up at him, with half a mind to fry him with a blast of heat-vision but judging from his personality he’d probably like that. Screw it, she thought to herself and took his hand with as much force as she could, which to her considerable pleasure made him wince. 

“The Devil Went Down to Georgia, I assume you know it?” she asked with a smirk as he slithered behind the grand piano and then the club went oddly silent.

“Cheeky… I like it,” the Devil laughed and started gliding his fingers over the black and whites keys of the piano. 

Devil Went Down to Georgia, sung with gusto, gave way to All Along the Watchtower at Lucifer’s request which then slipped into Moon River before her requesting that they sing Running Home To You which she had sung at Barry’s wedding. By this point, some of her colleagues from the other outlets had started filming the impromptu concert on their phones but she paid them no heed. This was fun and Lucy wasn't half-bad on the piano or when it came to singing.

“This next song is for a very special girl, her name is Lena,” she said softly before launching into Total Eclipse of the Heart and when the notes died down Lucifer was looking at her with something akin to sympathetic sadness. While she was pretty sure she was crying as she took off her glasses and placed them on the piano. 

“It isn't just desire that you feel for this Lena is it?” he asked her as she looked around the club, then down at him before giving a small smile and shaking her head.

"Well providing distractions is something I'm very good at, how about another song, something more upbeat? We make a pretty good duet you know," the said with a devilish grin. 

“Yeah, we do, but you for the record are still a jerk,” she said and accepted another drink from a passing waitress who was kinda cute and this drink wasn't virginal at all, no she was pretty sure this one fucked. 

“Then let's do another song, what will it be?” he asked without missing a beat and she grinned at him thankful for the distraction and for some reason this particular cocktail was working freaking wonders for her.

“Piano Man! Scoot over!” she exclaimed and the groan and the look of horror on his face made the lame suggestion so totally worth it as she sat down next to him. 

“Oh, you play too?” he asked sounding impressed and gave up the keys to her for which she flashed him a beaming smile.

“Didn't you know? I’m all sorts of impressive... Lucy,” she assured him with a tipsy giggle.

The night passed in a blur of drinks, music, dancing and an impromptu bar brawl when someone got too handsy with one of the cute waitresses. Thus, both her and her new best friend, the Devil, had stepped in to settle things. With her being a bit tipsy she might have gotten a bit too excited but Lucy assured that the hole in the wall could easily be patched up. Along with the handsy bro she'd thrown through the wall

"Your waitresses are all so cute!" she giggled with her glasses off and forgotten on top of the grand piano as they danced together. Oh yes she was tipsy, potentially drunk and dancing with the Devil, but she was having the best time without any expectations weighing her down.

"And you are very drunk Miss Zor-El," he laughed and twirled her around before letting her go but he made sure she bumped into one of the said cute waitresses.

"Hi I'm Kara... you're like super cute!" she giggled to the waitress and the girl in a very short dress actually smiled back at her.

"And I'm... off the clock," the girl said with a grin before taking her hands and placing them firmly on her hips. Oh this was new and she kinda liked it.

* * *

When she woke up the next day, she was back in her hotel room and thankfully by herself although that waitress had been cute, her endgame was Lena. Cracking her eye open to see that on the nightstand there was an apple and a bottle of water along with a handwritten note that read: _You’re heavier then you look, come back for an encore anytime. L. p.s. Emily says hi_

“Of course… an apple,” she chuckled but that made her head hurt. What had been in those drinks she wondered as she picked up the apple and took a bite. By Rao it was delicious, but then again Lucy would know a thing or two about apples.

Then she made the mistake of looking at her phone and to say it was blowing up would have been an understatement. Barry, Kate, Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, Eliza, and even J’onn had messaged her while she slept. What had she done? What had she texted?

“Not good…” she muttered to herself as she checked the first message which was from Barry along with a link to a video.

 _Can’t believe you had a concert without me! I thought we were Super Friends and isn’t Lena that girl who hates you though?_ The message read and she clicked the link with a sense of dread.

“This next song is for a very special girl, her name is Lena,” she heard herself saying before Lucifer started playing the first few bars to Total Eclipse of the Heart. 

Watching the video it was clear as day from her body language and singing how special Lena was to her and while this was a good thing, she did want the greeny-eyed genius, she hadn’t intended for her singing to the absent beauty to become quite so public. 

“Oh shiitake-mushrooms!” she cursed and opened the message from Kate which was not as, let’s say, tactfully put as Barry’s. 

_So how was Narnia? Also how come I didn’t know you could sing sunshine? So much for me being a detective I guess. Call me if you need to talk_ the text from her cowled friend in Gotham read followed by a winky face and she wanted to crawl under the covers and die.

 _Love you and I’m here when you need to talk_ the message from Alex read. It was in a reply from one she'd sent at 4 AM which read, _I'm bi or maybe pan and drunk and dancing with a girl! Don't tell Lena!?!_ and she smiled despite how gosh-darned awkward this all was.

The rest of her friends' messages were more along the lines of lovably mocking in their comments or outright praising her performance, but the one person who hadn’t texted her was Lena. Not that she’d had a text from the former CEO in ages anyways. 

“I want Lena,” she repeated what she’d confessed to Lucifer the night before to herself and it still rang true in her heart and mind.

But if last night had taught her anything, it was that she didn’t just want to be friends with Lena again. No, she wanted to fly there and kiss the stubborn woman senseless after talking some sense into her thick skull. They’d both made mistakes but for Rao's sake, they weren’t teenagers. 

Thinking about how to best approach getting to Lena as she munched on her apple before rolling off the bed. Giving a loud groan before gabbing the water bottle and chugging it to try to relieve her hangover because whatever was in the drinks at Lux wasn’t of this Earth that was for sure. Then a hot shower and room-service by an open window with the sun on her skin took care of the rest of her hangover.

Making the tactical decision of ignoring her phone, aside from sending a thank you text to Alex and sending ones that read something to the effect of; I’ll get you next time you do something stupid to Barry and Kate. It was almost time to leave the safety of the hotel room, so she packed up her carry-on and got on the flight back home. Of course, she would have preferred to fly home under her own power but CatCo was paying for her tickets and it would look weird if she didn’t use them. 

Admittedly, the radio silence while on the plane was a welcome diversion too because it gave her time to think and to plan out her next moves. Getting Lana to see that she was truly sorry would require more than moping around like some heartbroken teenager, she was Kara Zor-El for Rao’s sake and it was time to act like it. Once she landed in National City, she headed straight for the nearest place to change into her Supergirl suit. 

Lena would still be at work of course but that meant that she had time to put her plan into action. Drawing in a deep breath before taking off towards the sky she rose higher and higher until she broke free of the bonds of Earth. Her destination was a small asteroid, though covered in eons worth of dust it was in fact made of a special type of crystal and she needed one. Cutting a piece from the astroid using her heat-vision, she turned the crystal over in her hands and inspected it, this would do nicely. 

Loooking to the stars and then to the Sun, she smiled, feeling the rays of the yellow sun kiss her skin. Lena was her Sun, and she's been in an eclipse for far too long. It was well overdue she fixed that.

Returning from near-Earth space, she crashed through Earth’s atmosphere on course for the Fortress of Solitude. Lena had been here not so long ago and even in the cold of the Artic the woman had been stunning and she swore that one day she would bring her back here. Shaking away her day-dreams, she took her freshly harvested crystal and plugged it into one of the pillar style consoles that dotted the Fortress. 

“Format this crystal and download all data on Krypton to it along with all information on my personal history,” she instructed the Fortress’s system and the crystal started pulsating with a faint blue light. 

While the crystal was being prepared, she started zooming around the fortress, constructing a small device that would be able to read and display the information on the crystal. Combing information in the Fortress’s archives with her own living knowledge from Krypton the small metallic device took shape.

“Data upload complete Kara Zor-El,” the Fortress droned and the crystal now pulsating with blue light popped out of the console.

“Thank you,” she said slipped it into the reader she’d constructed. The entirety of Krypton’s history flashed before her along with her own family’s history. 

Time for the final steps of her plan. Flying back to National City she stopped at a cute little stationery store while in full costume. There she bought a card and a box along with some red ribbon. The star-truck cashier was very helpful and as a matter of fact, so was the florist across the street when she asked him for a single longstemmed red rose. 

It was getting dark so Lena would be back home by now and she had everything ready. The gift was wrapped, the card was written, and the rose would indicate that this wasn’t just a friendly gesture, she hoped. Taking another one of those deep breaths she flew to Lena’s apartment and landed gently on her balcony.

Through the glass, she could see the raven-haired beauty bent over her laptop with her hair up in a tight ponytail and wearing a blue dress minus the heels. If there ever had been any doubt about her wanting Lena, the sight of the raven-haired goddess working dispelled those doubts like the first rays of the sun when they hit the morning dew. She wanted Lena with all her Kryptonian heart but she had to approach this carefully.

“Here goes nothing,” she said to herself and knocked on the glass while hiding the gifts behind her back.

The knocking made Lena jump and then frown at the sight of her but she was used to being frowned at by now. Waving through the window, she watched the woman walk across her apartment and slide the door open.

“Kara I…” Lena started saying no doubt going to ask her to leave but this wasn’t about being nice or polite, she had something to say and she wasn’t going to be stopped or sent away. Supergirl didn't back down from a challenge or a fight and this was a fight for the most precious thing in her life.

“Lena, all I ask is that you listen to me and then I’ll go,” she said with as much authority as she could muster while being in the presence of Lena like this.

“Very well, speak then,” Lena said with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I messed up badly and I know that I’ve told you that before, but last night in L.A. I realized something and well these are for you,” she said and pulled the long-stemmed rose and wrapped gift from behind her back.

Lena looked at the rose and the small white box with the red bow and then back up at her. The look of confusion on that beautiful pale face was clear as day and she smiled back at her friend while holding out the gifts silently begging her to take them.

“I want to make amends for not telling you about... well everything, so this is everything,” she said and slowly Lena reached out and took the rose and then the small box.

“Everything?” the ever-curious raven-haired beauty asked and pulled the ribbon of the box to open it. The crystal pulsed when the box was opened bathing Lena's face in ethereal blue light.

“That crystal holds the entirety of Krypton’s history and knowledge and everything about me. It’s who I was and who I am, Kara Zor-El, everything,” she said softly, and it felt like she was introducing herself to Lena for the first time.

“The rose, it’s a thank you and something I should have given you a long time ago. A thank you... for filling my office with flowers back when we met... for buying CatCo and for believing in me and letting me be myself... for letting me write my Pulitzer winning article at your desk… for well everything,” she said stopping herself before going on too long and smiled at Lena again with hope in her heart because those memories were among her most cherished.

“Kara, what are you saying?” Lena asked in a moment of genuine confusion from the usually on-top of things woman followed by dawning realization.

“I’m saying that I get it now and that I want to start over again but do it right this time,” she said and leaned in placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek as softly as she could. Hold it together Danvers, she reminded herself, you're here on the hope that she will hear you out

“You… can’t just do that... not after…” Lena protested but didn’t push her away and Rao she smelled good.

“I am sorry, I will keep telling you that I’m sorry until the end of the universe. But Lena, I’ve seen the end and you want to know who I thought about when all seemed lost? What gave me hope? ” she asked and looked deep into those Kryptonite green eyes.

“No... please...” Lena tried to refuse but with her voice choking up and she could see fear flashing in those lovely green-eyes as those red lips trembled.

“You... at the end of all things, I thought about you and how I would never get the chance to see you again... to say I'm sorry again... to hold you again,” she spoke in almost a whisper with her lips almost touching Lena’s ear.

“You’re… not playing fair Kara,” Lena whispered back and she felt Lena's hand on her arm. They were the shaking hand of someone who was overwhelmed and afraid but she was getting through to her, she knew it.

“I’m telling you the whole truth. What you decide to do with it is up to you and when you want to talk things out I’ll be ready,” she said and as much as she wanted to kiss Lena right there and then, they weren’t there yet.

After a moment of silence with Lena holding onto her arm she turned away while wiping away a tear and she got ready to fly off. Lena would need time to think and analyze as she always did but she’d said her piece and made her peace offering. But before she could go, Lena, pulled at her cape.

“Stay...” Lena asked in a very small voice while holding onto a handful of her cape and she smiled her happiest smile at the raven-haired woman who had always been the one. She knew that now. 

“Only if you want me too,” she replied and turned around with Lena not letting go of her cape which pulled them dangerously close together. It was only when Lena started touching her cheek that thinking became very hard.

“I want you to stay… you’re not off the hook yet, but you’ve raised some interesting points that we need to explore,“ Lena said with her voice slowly gaining some of that confidence that she so loved and there was that smirk. That gosh-darned smirk and she felt herself melting inside from the look she was being given. 

“That’s why I came... oh and in the name of full disclosure, there is a video online you should watch... then we can talk all night long if you want,” she said as she felt a small blush creeping into her cheeks. The Lena problem was not solved, not fully, but progress had been made and progress was something she could work with.

"Is that a promise... come on darling let's watch this embarrassing video of you, together," Lena said with her voice sounding husky and wait was she teasing her? It sounded like Lena Luthor was teasing her, then those ruby-red lips were pressed against her cheek and there was that **kapow** that Winn had told her about all those years ago. From just a kiss on the cheek, she felt those elusive fireworks go off and she allowed herself to be led into Lena's apartment for a long night of talking. Hope had been restored with a little help from the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RW are you going to rant again? Yes, yes I am! No, not a rant so much as a bit of a brain dump. Since finishing my last story I dived into the Supercorp fandom a bit more, mostly on Instagram and Tumblr, watched a few more episodes and well let's say I came away feeling very old and suffering from a bit of imposter syndrome. 
> 
> The fan base's passion for this pairing is both inspiring and a bit scary, but I do feel inspired by all this youthful passion floating around in the community even though the show's writers and producers seem to be torturing you guys this season. That said I do admit to not really fitting in with the average demographic that champions this ship, thus the imposter syndrome. 
> 
> For writing-related stuff, well I'm working on a new story, three chapters in but I'm kinda not feeling it, so I'm going to keep fiddling around with it until it clicks for me. I want to get over my need for every single thing I write to be a multi-chapter story. But I do feel posting shorter stuff is letting people down a bit and as a fan of longer works myself. That is what I want to try to focus on. Am I taking this hobby of mine way to serious, oh hell yes, but thing should be done right or not at all.


	2. A Night at Lena’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of talking leads to something more between Kara and Lena after the blonde hero's revelations at Lux and her gift of everything to the raven-haired beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of came to me, hope you enjoy

It felt weird being on Lena’s couch again since it had been a while since she'd been in the woman's apartment, but it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling of weirdness. Having taken off her cape, it was draped over a nearby chair and she had left the front of her suit open because she felt very hot for some reason. The rose she’d brought was in an old wine bottle and the small crystal reader was on the coffee table in front of them. Chewing on her bottom lip she watched Lena starting the video of her belting out Total Eclipse of the Heart with Lucifer playing the piano at Lux the night before.

Lena’s flawless features were hard to read, she saw an almost smile at the start of the video and then raven-haired beauty gasped when she heard her confession that she was her very special girl. Lena glanced up at her and then looked back down at the phone in her shaking hands. 

It was hard to stay quiet, but she knew she had to allow Lena to finish watching the video and instead she started working on what she was going to say next. Truth be told her plan hadn't gone beyond the basics of show up, give Lena the crystal, the rose, and a passionate speech Now she was here, sitting almost next to the prettiest girl she’d ever met which she now knew she wanted to be more than friends with.

The video ended and Lena put her phone down with shaking hands before turning to face her. The silence was killing her, she wanted to say something, she did words good after all but Lena had to go first. 

“Why… why didn’t you say anything before now?” Lena asked looking up at her with her green eyes glistening and they carried in them a mixture of sadness and hope.

“I… didn’t know how deeply I felt for you. Not until someone helped me see things in a new light,” she answered and Lena scooted closer to her on the couch.

“Someone?” the raven-haired beauty asked with a raised eyebrow and she fought back a gulp. Was Lena jealous? Was she being teased?

“I got dragged to this club called Lux in L.A. by some of the other reporters and the owner... well he has a way of making you admit things to yourself. That was him on the piano,” she explained and put her hand on the couch between them.

“So… you’ve never been with a girl?” Lena asked and put her hand down close to hers, but they weren’t touching yet.

“I… on Krypton things were different and when I came to Earth I was told not to draw attention to myself... but no I haven't,“ she said thinking back to her confusing teenage years in Midvale and how it was simply easier to act like everyone else.

“Well I have been, but I’ve had to be discreet, even James was a cover of sorts, but it was hard because you were there… always there,” Lena said softly and the ex-CEO reached out, brushing her fingertips against hers.

“I’m sorry, I know I hurt you so much and…” she started apologizing again, but with a speed that surprised her Lena was up against her and pushing a finger with a perfectly manicured nail to her lips.

“Stop it! Please stop it, Kara! We messed up, both of us messed up a lot but being mad at you is a waste of time and energy and…” Lena started chastising her for apologizing again, but she wasn’t Kara Danvers wallflower right now she was Kara Zor-El.

“And that’s not how you do things, is it?” she asked taking a gentle, yet firm hold of Lena’s wrist and pulling the finger away from her lips.

“No, no I don’t, I move forward,” the raven-haired genius said firmly but there was a slight hitch to her voice, and she dropped her grip on Lena’s hand worried that she'd scared her. 

“I love that about you, you drive, your genius, your passion,” she said as they looked at each other with Lena put her hand on top of hers again.

“But why didn’t you notice me?” Lena asked with a small voice after a moment of silence passed between them. Oh boy this one was the hard one and she knew it.

“I should have noticed what you were doing. I mean it was so freaking obvious, but I was too caught up in being Supergirl... being the good girl, the straight girl and you have this aura of danger about you,” she admitted and felt herself blushing. 

“Dangerous, me?” Lena asked with a small laugh and again that eyebrow went up which made her blush harder.

“Have you seen yourself! Power-suits, amazing dresses, that confidence, your lipstick, and smirks. You can be terrifying when you want to be. Especially to someone who was so deep in the closet that it took the Devil to bring her out,” she blurted out and that made Lena bring her hands to her lips and place a kiss on it. 

“Go on…” the green-eyed goddess urged her and flashed her a small smile while politely ignoring the Devil part. 

“But it’s not just your swagger I guess, you have such an amazingly kind heart and you’re so smart, like... so incredibly smart and I have all this stuff I’ve been wanting to talk to you about,” she kept praising the woman and it came easy.

“Now why couldn’t you have said that three years ago?” Lena asked her voice back to its usual husky tones and she felt a pang of loss when the green-eyed genius pulled her pale hand away.

“I wish I had, but I’m doing it now,” she said firmly and watched as Lena stood up. The raven-haired beauty sauntered over to a nearby liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink. Scotch from the look of it, brought the glass to her red lips as she found herself staring and not for the first time. 

“Sing for me,” Lena said and took a sip while looking at her over the rim of the glass. That took her by surprise, but if Lena wanted her to sing, she would sing.

“I… umm… okay, any requests?” she said and stood up, smoothing down the front of her Supergirl suit and clearing her throat.

“Surprise me,” Lena chuckled and took another sip of her drink. 

Thinking for a moment, she took a deep breath, before launching into an acapella version of How Long Will I Love You. The nerves were real as Lena watched her with an inscrutable look on her pale face. Allowing herself to sway back and forth she couldn’t help but smile as she reached the end of the song.

“How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I may  
How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you”

Lena gave her a long look and drained her drink. Then reaching behind her head the raven-haired beauty pulled out her ponytail and shook out her hair. Keep your cool Zor-El, she reminded herself, but she was staring, hard.

“Come here,” Lena ordered her with firmness to her husky voice that compelled her to take a step forward.

“Lena…” she started speaking but the ex-CEO actually shushed her with a raised finger, and she clamped her mouth shut.

“Come… here,” Lena said again while pointing to the floor in front of her, and she felt like she was being drawn forward as if compelled by some unseen force until they were face to face. 

“Good, now I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen,” the raven-haired beauty told her, and she gave a muted nod.

“I will let you off the hook on the following conditions. Number one, no more secrets,” Lena started, sounding like she was in a boardroom making a deal and again she nodded because Rao it was hard to speak when being stared down by Lena in full bad-ass businesswoman mode.

“Number two, you have to take me out on a date and it better be good,” her recently realized three-year-long crush went on.

“Yes of course,” she blurted out and the wheels in her head were already turning. This was her chance, do all those things she'd dreamed of doing as a teenager but been too afraid to put into practice. 

“Number three… put your glasses on please,” Lena paused and fumbling around in her suit she founded her glasses before slipping them on.

“There is my Kara... and number four, well we’ve got to see if this works…” Lena’s voice trailed off as she put both of her soft pale hands on her face.

“Great Rao…” she whispered in shocked surprise as Lena brought those ruby-red lips to hers and staying still was hard as she fidgeted with her hands, unsure of what to do with them. 

Lena got up on her toes and kissed her, right away the fireworks exploded in her head and she couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Bringing her hands to Lena’s hips she pulled the raven-haired woman closer and kissed her back. Lena’s lips moving against hers was like nothing she’d ever experienced on either Krypton or any Earth, it was like unfiltered sunshine. In her excitement, she easily lifted the raven-haired woman of the floor and she heard her give small giggle into the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized breaking the kiss but didn’t put Lena back down yet. Holding Lena felt too gosh darn good and she’d wanted to do this for as long as she could get away with it. 

“Don’t be,” Lena laughed and ran her hands up and down her arms. On reflex, she flexed her muscles which made Lena give an appreciative smile. 

"God you're strong," it was Lena's turn to blurt something embarrassing out and she gave another flex of her biceps. 

“But we sort of suck at talking though,” she joked and the smile that lit up Lena’s face made her heart beat faster.

“Did you really think about me during the Crisis?” Lena asked and she gently lowered the woman to the ground but kept her hands on those curvy hips she'd watched swaying back and forth for three years.

“I did, all the time, whenever things were dire, I thought about you,” she admitted and smiled back at Lena who kept her hands on her arms.

“That’s sweet but knowing you I shouldn’t be too surprised. You care about everyone,” Lena said and there was a softness to the woman she’d not seen in a long time. 

“You’re not everyone, you're my everything, so… umm did it work, because it worked for me like I’ve got a lot of working going on after that,” she blurted out and Lena gave a very happy laugh as her entire face lit up with joy.

“I liked kissing you too,” the ex-CEO admitted and put her arms around her neck, swaying back and forth.

With her hands still on Lena’s hips she had an idea, it was a cute idea, but she wasn’t sure if Lena would go for it just yet. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“Can you… put some music on, please?” she asked the raven-haired beauty and that earned her another smirk.

“Hope, play something romantic and sappy,” Lena ordered some unseen computer program and soft music filled the apartment.

“I’m not sappy,” she protested but that earned her a disbelieving laugh from Lena before they started swaying together. 

“I disagree, darling, you are the sappiest puppy dog I’ve ever met. The music is playing, what now?” Lena asked and there was something to her voice, maybe it had always been there, and she was hearing it for the first time. But she was sure Lena didn’t talk to anyone but her like that. 

“Stand on my feet and hold on tight,” she instructed her, and Lena carefully stepped on her feet while tightening the grip around her neck.

“Don’t worry I won’t break,” she said when she felt that Lena was being careful with her grip, but she was the Girl of Steel.

“What are you going to do?” Lena asked curiously and in response, she started rising from the floor while slowly spinning them around.

“Oh god!” Lena gasped when they were a foot above the floor. Of course, she’d flown with Lena in her arms before, but nothing like this.

“I got you,” she whispered into her ear and kept floating them around the apartment to the rhythm of the music.

“I know,” Lena whispered back and so far, this night wasn’t going too bad as they danced together. 

With Lena holding onto her they danced on the air, she felt the woman’s head resting on her shoulder and in response, she pulled her in closer. Feeling her heart beating like a drum she felt Lena’s lips brush against her ear and the raven-haired goddess whispered: “Relax…” The song ended and she was loath to go back to the floor. Flying with Lena felt nice and she didn’t want to let go. 

“When I found out about you, I was so angry at first,” Lena admitted, when she didn’t speak and squeezed her tight.

“I know and it hurt me, seeing you so ,angry,” she whispered back and after another moment of comfortable silence started lowering them back down to the floor.

“Don’t… not yet...I like flying with you... I missed it,” Lena whispered when she felt them descending towards the floor.

“In that case… can I show you something, outside?” she asked, and Lena looked into her eyes, giving her a quick nod.

Picking Lena up in a bridal carry she floated them towards the balcony doors and slid them open without putting her precious cargo down. Then she rose into the sky, higher and higher until they were far above the rooftops of National City. 

“You see that star, top right from the Moon, not far from Jupiter?” she asked looking towards the stars and Lena's green eyes followed her line of sight.

“Yes, is that…” Lena trailed off and she felt a tear running down her cheeks, this was something she’d never shown anyone.

“Yes, that is Krypton’s sun, that’s where I’m from,” she said with her voice choking up and Lena hugged her tighter.

“You’ve never shown that to anyone, have you?” Lena asked and even after the distance between them the woman still knew her so well.

“No, only to you now, when I promised you everything, I meant it,” she whispered softly and despite how well things were going she was still afraid she’d mess this up somehow.

“Fuck! Why do you have to be so sweet,” Lena cursed, and she gave the woman a curious look but instead she was kissed hard in mid-air.

“Why the cursing?” she asked with a smile as she floated them back down to the balcony below.

“Because I’m trying to go slow with you but it’s hard when you keep doing things like this,” Lena admitted when they touched back down on the balcony and jumped down from her arms.

“Hey, we don’t have to rush into anything. Trust me, I do want to make up for all the time we lost too,” she tried to stay the course, be the stronger person and do the right thing. She was Supergirl after all.

“I know, but you're Kara, you're so pure and sweet and this would be your first time and I don't want to pressure you,” Lena tried to explain herself and there was a softness to the woman now and she gulped at the implication of her words.

“Hey, I said we would talk all night, but if you don’t want to talk than we don’t have too… I… I can rush things a bit if you want,” she said and now she was nervous, she’d never done this before. 

“Come with me,” Lena said without missing a beat, took her by the hand and again she allowed herself to be led inside. 

Lena led her through the living room and into the white decorated bedroom. Oh, crap she was in Lena Luthor’s bedroom in her Supergirl suit with her glasses on and at no point did she expect the night to turn out like this.

“Lena…” she tried to speak again but the green-eyed beauty cut her off before she could ask the woman if she was sure about this.

“We’ve known each other for three years, Kara, been through hell together. We don’t need to talk, but I also know that you’ve never done this before either,” Lena spoke with that same softness again while running those delicate hands over her shoulders. The fact the Lene was being slow and gentle showed how much the woman cared about her and when she thought about how this would be her first time, it made her pulse quicken.

“I… want to do this right too... because you’re my Sun and… gosh you're freaking beautiful! Like that I'm even here with you is more than I ever hoped for and...” she started babbling when Lena pushed her against the wall, well she allowed Lena to push her against the wall because she was caught by surprise.

“Stop being so god damn sweet,” the raven-haired woman all but growled and kissed her, and this time it was hard and hungry, and she had no choice but to allow Lena to take charge.

Lena’s hands were all over her, pulling at her suit, running through her hair and then she felt the woman's tongue demanding entry against her lips. Letting Lena ravish her was the easiest decision of her life and soon she was grabbing at the woman’s hips for dear life. Three years of built-up tension exploded between them at long last.

“Show them to me,” Lena said pulling off her glasses and stroking her face while looking into her eyes.

“Show you what?” she asked feeling out of breath from the making out and her suit was pulled even more open.

“Your heat-vision eyes… show me them,” the green-eyed goddess asked with her voice breathy and pressed herself against her.

“I… okay…” she stammered and closed and opened her eyes, so they glowed red and it actually made Lena moan.

“You have any idea how hot you look when you do that?” Lena asked and she shook her head, she’d never even imagined that her heat-vision would be a turn-on.

“No...” she whispered and with her eyes still glowing kissed the woman again and it was her turn to take charge.

Kissing Lena with all her pent-up emotions she was soon pawing and pulling at Lena’s dress she wanted to touch, to explore and this was all so new, but it was intoxicating to finally being like this with the raven-haired genius.

“Take me,” Lena whispered when the kiss broke again, and that soft dark hair was disheveled, and the blue dress was pulled out of place.

“You… sure,” she stammered, she had to ask, and in response, Lena reached behind herself and unzipped her dress which fell off her and down to the floor.

“Does that answer your question?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, but she couldn’t speak right there and then.

All that pale skin, all those curves and something primal and ancient came over her, in a flash, Lena was on the bed and she was on top of her. Gentle hands were on her hips and she leaned down and started exploring Lena with her lips and fingertips.

“Take your time…” Lena moaned sweetly, knowing that this would be her first time with a woman and she quickly realized that there wasn’t enough time in the world. Fully exploring Lena would take an eternity but she was fine with that.

* * *

The sun was shining in through the windows when she woke up and slowly opened up her eyes. Next to her was Lena laying on her side among the pristine white covers and looking at her with smiling green eyes. It had really happened! She’d slept with Lena Luthor as evident by her suit hanging off the headboard and the fact that she was very much naked.

“Been up long?” she asked as she stretched with a smile blooming on her face when she saw Lena.

“A few minutes, you’re adorable when you sleep by the way,” the raven-haired woman said softly and reached out to stroke her hair.

“Thank you,” she said softly and leaned into Lena’s touch as those pale fingers combed through her hair. 

“And last night was… wow,” Lena went on with a smile growing on her face and something about having put on wow-worthy performance made her feel all giddy. 

“Yeah, but we do seriously suck at talking,” she giggled and cuddled up to Lena’s nude form under the covers still amazed how soft her skin was. 

“But we make up for it in other ways,” Lena giggled, and she’d never heard the woman giggle before but by Rao, it was an amazing sound.

“It was everything I imagined it to be,” she admitted and ran her fingers through Lena’s dark hair and again it was so soft.

“Can’t believe I was your first but you’re a quick learner,” the raven-haired beauty said with a full-on smile on her face.

“Thank you, but I still owe you a date though,” she laughed and sighed contently when Lena snuggled closer with one leg over her. 

“I look forward to it,” Lena whispered. kissed her cheek and then her lips and things got a bit blurry again.

“About last night… it wasn’t too soon was it?” she asked feeling warm all over when Lena pulled back.

“Darling, we’ve been dancing around each other for three years and the universe almost ended, no it wasn’t too soon it was way overdue,” Lena laughed and she couldn’t hold back, giving a loud squeal of joy she hugged the raven-haired woman.

“Cool! Hey, I’ll get us breakfast, how does something from Dublin sound? Then we can talk more?” she offered and tried to get out of the bed, but for some reason that made Lena laugh harder and simply pull her back in. 

“No flying across the Atlantic Ocean for you today and I can’t believe I said that. No, we’re staying put and I’ll order us something in, you’re dating a billionaire now,” Lena countered and wrapped herself more tightly around her body.

“Can’t argue with that offer,” she giggled and started moving gently against Lena’s pale body under the covers. Hold on did Lena just use the D-word? But before she would over-analyze that she felt a soft and cool hand on her hip. 

“Puppy want more?” the naked beauty teased her, and she bit her lower lip giving her a nod. 

“You may have gotten me hooked,” she admitted and felt the familiar feeling of blushing as her cheeks heated up 

“Did I now… guess I better give you another taste then, darling,” Lena almost purred before she vanished under the covers and it turned out that she herself was the breakfast.

“Great Rao!” she moaned and felt Lena go between her legs and soon she was writhing on the bed. Lena was good at this, holy Rao, Lena was too good at this and soon she was seeing stars she’d never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to write more to this story so fast, but as I said this chapter just came to me and it helps to write something fun while working on my next epic monster  
> I'll keep adding little scenes to this story as they come to me, so this might be a fun little story to test out some of my big ideas in I guess.


	3. A Night at Kara’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena on that date she promised her at the start of this story. Of course, they head back to Lux. 
> 
> Lucifer cameo in this chapter and it sort of replaces _that_ game-night scene in season 5 of Supergirl, the Supercorp fans know which one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact from the last chapter: How Long Will I Love You was the first dance song at my wedding 🤓
> 
> Did some minor wording updates if anybody is seeing this story pop up again

Food a cooking, check. The cute pink dress on that she knew Lena liked looking at her in, check. Any emergencies requiring Supergirl's immediate attention within a five-hundred-mile radius? Nope! Working down her mental checklist, Kara darted around her apartment with a huge smile on her face. This would be her first official date with Lena but counting their unofficial platonic ones it was more like their thirty-second date. The plan was to start with dinner at her place, then take the raven-haired cutie to the movies, followed by a quick hop over to L.A. for some dancing at Lux. They had to keep things fairly low-key, Lena was still a Luthor and a public figure and this was still new for the both of them.

Checking the time, she sniffed the lasagna cooking in the oven, quickly re-tossed the kale-salad and then decanted the bottle of wine that Kate had promised her would loosen Lena up something fierce. Having a sister and a friend who were both out had made things a bit easier, but Alex and Kate were giving her conflicting information, to say the least. Alex advocated for taking things slow and not rush into anything and meanwhile Kate was more aggressive with her more R-rated suggestions but that was more out of playfulness than anything else. What she was sure of, however, was that this was totally worth sacrificing game night for. 

Plus, she felt like rushing a bit, three years of wasted time was long enough and the week since staying the night at Lena’s apartment had gone agonizingly slow. Sure, the world having been turned upside down after the Crisis didn’t help matters and working with Lex Luthor put her teeth on edge since she wanted to kick him into the Sun. But none of that was going to get in the way of her dating the freaking heck out of Lena Luthor. Dating a woman, it felt weird to think it let alone say it, but here she was getting ready to do just that and it made her happy. That closet had really been dusty and boring anyways.

Coming out, however, had been a bit anticlimactic, with people’s reactions ranging from a chorus of fucking duhs to a deafening roar of its about times and then to the simple statements of good for you dear. All those looks between her and Lena hadn’t gone unnoticed it would seem and in the words of Eliza, she always did have the worst luck with men so what was the harm in dating Lena. In the end, she’d settled on calling herself pan-sexual, simply because that’s how things had been on Krypton and despite thirsting after Lena for the woman’s beauty, it was her mind that she loved the most. 

In contrast to her coming out, Kate, well Batwoman since Kate was the most 'out' person she knew, coming out as a lesbian had sent shockwaves through the world. To the extent, that it had her debating if she should do the same as Supergirl. Again, checking the time on the oven, she decided to give her friend in Gotham a quick call. Both to suggest that idea and she needed the moral support with something that had been bugging her since leaving the mythical closet which had been very light on talking lions and goat-men on top of being dusty.

“Don’t you have a date with your crush tonight, sunshine?” Kate asked the moment she answered, and Kara smiled as she leaned against the kitchen island.

“Soon, I’m calling because I was thinking about that interview I did with you,” she said with a smile because it felt awesome being asked that.

“No,” Kate answered right away before she could even go into the further details of her plan.

“I haven’t even asked you anything yet!” she exclaimed, and she had to give it to her new friend, the woman was smart.

“No, you don’t need to come out as Supergirl in solidarity with me. Take your time and get comfortable in your own skin first,” the World’s Finest friend told her and that gave her pause.

“Feels weird though, Supergirl should be out since I'm out, right? And I saw the news from Gotham it's stupid they're refusing your help based on that interview,” she admitted, wanting to jump into things was her thing and keeping secrets never ended well.

“I think it’s… sweet, that you’d do that for me so soon after figuring yourself out, but really there is no rush and I can handle one dumb police chief,” Kate assured her and she pursed her lips even though hearing the Dark Lady of Gotham use the word sweet was all kinds of strange.

“Plus, you’re an alien, pretty sure human social constructs don’t matter to Supergirl, right?” her friend went on and now she was chewing on her bottom lip thinking.

“I guess it hasn’t been that long, Kate… when did you know?” she asked and tossed the kale salad again for good measure.

“About myself or about you?” her friend asked with laughter in her voice and she was thankful that the Crisis had brought them together.

“Both, I guess,” she admitted and walked over to the table set for two, fixing the tablecloth and straightening the cutlery.

“I’ve known since I was about thirteen, and with you, it was kinda obvious when you talked about Lena for the first time and well you did x-ray me to check out my tats,” Kate replied with a slight chuckle.

“Why… why didn’t you tell me?” she asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice as she fixed the chairs again and trying not to think about those tattoos too hard.

“Wasn’t my place to do so and you were still figuring things out, but if you taking a peek at me helped then I'm glad it did. Now stop talking to me and get ready for your date!" her friend explained and annoyingly she was right before teasing her again.

“Thanks Kate, I’m going to super-speed clean my apartment again before Lena comes okay?” she thanked her fellow Paragon and that earned her a laugh.

“I hope she knows how lucky she is, and don’t stress yourself out too much sunshine. From what you’ve been texting me you’ve got this,” Kate assured her and that made her feel a bit less nervous.

Hanging up on her friend she then sped around her apartment making sure everything was perfect, couch got straightened, the bed was pushed against the wall and she made it up again just in case she got lucky. That was among the biggest surprises, the sex and how by great Krypton's ghost good it was. Sure, there had been awkward moments but with Lena, it just worked. 

Hearing Lena approaching before the woman even knocked on her door she darted to the mirror and took off and put her glasses back on ten times in quick succession before settling on keeping them on, for now Fixing her hair, having decided on leaving down for the evening, she took a deep breath and opened the door and then promptly all power of speech left her.

Standing outside her apartment, holding a massive bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates was Lena Luthor, in all her splendor and glory. Wearing a revealing black dress, heels that would break a lesser woman’s ankles and her dark hair straight and down, Lena cut an imposing figure and why wasn’t her brain working? Her eyes worked fine and her heart did too, but the ol'brain wasn't responding right now.

“Keep staring like that darling and I’ll start charging admission,” the husky-voiced former-CEO teased her and that rebooted her brain.

“I was so freaking dumb!” she declared and pulled the raven-haired beauty in for a hug, which was a bit awkward with Lena holding both the flowers and chocolates.

“Yes, yes you were,” Lena teased her again and kissed her on the cheek before stepping into the apartment.

“I’ll just put these in water,” she blurted out before zooming to the kitchen and a nanosecond later the roses were indeed in water. 

“I missed coming here,” her friend, no correction girlfriend or wait was that too soon, stated and wandered around the apartment.

“I missed having you over, though this is a bit different, isn’t it?” she asked and felt herself blushing.

“Now that we’re dating you mean?” Lena asked her straight out which gave her a very fuzzy feeling inside her tummy and she was pretty sure she hovered about an inch off the floor.

“Yeah and I get to do this,” she laughed and darted forward, kissed Lena on the lips, then at super-speed she brought out the food faster than the eye could see and finally pulling down her glasses she lit the candles with her heat-vision.

“Ta-dah! No secrets, right?” she asked as Lena observed her with an amused expression on her face. 

“No secrets, for the record Lex covered his trail well and looks clean and I’ve pivoted the Hope A.I. research into less... revenge focused avenues,” Lena said and that made her smile.

They’d had some difficult talks, about Lex, Hope, the Crisis and how much the lies had hurt, but they both knew that for their fledgling relationship to work they’d have to put all their cards on the table. The Crisis had reset a lot of things, but when Lena had told her how hurt she’d felt when Lex told her that Kara was Supergirl, she’d explained that the reason she’d held back telling Lena, was because she had never wanted her to feel like Eliza and Alex had so often done when she was hurt. Lena had looked at her for a long time after that admission, called her an idiot and then hugged her tightly.

“Uh uh, no DEO drama, no past drama, tonight I’m dating you,” she said and pulled out a chair for the stunning green-eyed woman.

“I can live with that,” Lena said with a genuine smile and took the seat as she plated up the lasagna and the kale-salad.

“Oh, now I know that you want to make this work because you actually made salad,” Lena joked, and she giggled while pouring them each a glass of wine.

“It hurt my soul to make it and I almost added sugar to it,” she joked back and sat down, raising her glass and looking into those kryptonite green eyes.

“To new beginnings,” she declared holding out her glass to which Lena smiled and clinked her glass against it.

“To not being dumbasses anymore,” the raven-haired beauty declared, that made her laugh and almost spill her wine.

“What? It’s true, for one genius and one superhero we were being pretty dumb,” Lena laughed, and the meal passed by full of smiles and laughter. Along with a bit of horror from Lena at how much parmesan cheese she put on her lasagna.

Following dessert, she escorted Lena hand in hand to the movie theatre nearby and it felt good to walk holding hands with Lena. Two tickets to the latest Disney movie later, at Lena’s insistence, they sat at the back of the theatre with a box of popcorn between them as they held hands. 

“You’re too cute, but I love it,” Lena whispered as the trailers started playing and she squeezed her hand back.

“I guess, I wanted us to have a date like I couldn’t have back in Midvale,” she admitted and in response, Lena did a theatrical stretch and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Something like this?” the raven-haired genius teased her, and she nodded her head happily before resting it on Lena's shoulder.

Looking around the darkened theatre, it wasn’t too busy, in fact, there wasn’t a person nearby them. Taking her chance, she looked up and kissed Lena on the cheek right as her date was having a handful of popcorn, it was their first public display of affection. 

“Movie is starting,” Lena whispered but squeezed her shoulder to which she gently took hold of the woman's chin and kissed her full on the lips.

“Salty…” she observed, and Lena raised an eyebrow at her behavior to which she just winked.

“I created a monster,” Lena bemoaned to which she put her free hand on the woman’s knee and squeezed it.

The movie passed way too fast, but it was pleasant, sitting next to Lena in a public space with the raven-haired beauty’s arm around her shoulders was heaven. And something about having her hand on the bare skin of Lena’s knee, a few stolen glances and simply being together felt very right and true.

“Where to next?” Lena asked as they walked out of the theatre and she looked around quickly. Two hours of touching, gentle caresses and it was driving her nuts. 

Right there, on the street she took hold of Lena’s face and kissed her in full view of anybody who cared to look. Pulling back, she looked into those green eyes and they were closed in surprise and when they opened Lena was smiling back at her.

“I need to change, if you’re up for a quick flight that is,” she answered, and Lena gave her a silent nod of understanding and acceptance of the idea. 

A quick outfit change later, she was Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, it had been something she’d debated but eventually settled on doing. She wanted her first official date with Lena to include both parts of her life. That meant both Kara Danvers and Supergirl got to come out and play.

“Supergirl, funny to see you tonight,” Lena teased her, and she wanted to poke her tongue out at the woman.

“Ready for a little trip?” she asked and pulled her cape off to which Lena gave at her a questioning look with a bit of confusion mixed in.

“Where are we going?” the raven-haired beauty asked but held out her arms to be picked up.

“L.A., I know this great club where we can dance,” she said and wrapped Lena up in the cape before picking her up.

“I like the sound of that,” Lena said her voice softening when she picked her up and those arms around her neck always felt good.

“Up, up and away,” she declared and took to the skies with the world's most precious cargo in her arms.

“Are you warm enough?” she asked once they were underway and Lena nodded her head before snuggling against her neck which made flying a bit harder. 

“I’m warm enough... you know you radiate heat,” Lena spoke into her ear as they flew, and she had never given it much thought.

“That’s good right?” she asked and flew straighter while setting her course for L.A. 

“It’s… perfect,” her green-eyed date with her windblown hair murmured into her ear and gave her a squeeze.

The flight was quiet, but this was the longest she’d ever flown with anyone in her arms she realized as they landed in an alley behind Lux. Almost not wanting to put Lena down, but she had to change before they could go dancing.

“Kara… can I ask you a favor?” Lena asked, fixing her hair and make-up using a small compact while still having the red cape draped over her shoulders.

“Anything,” she blurted out and then blushed at how quickly she agreed to that.

“Could you… keep the suit on for tonight?” Lena asked with a look that she couldn’t really discern, was it naughty or was it something else?

“I kinda stand out... but if you want,” she agreed, and Lena gave her a quick smile before getting her phone out.

“Do you trust me?” Lena asked her after tapping at her phone a few times before putting the cape back on her.

“Yes!” she stated without a moment's hesitation and that made Lena smile so bright that it caused her to stop breathing.

“I’m reprogramming the nanites in your suit, stand still for a second and yes I know it’s hard for you to do that,” the raven-haired genius explained, and the suit began to shift around. 

The cape vanished and the House of El emblem across her chest sank into the fabric of the suit. Otherwise, it remained the same, well aside from the open neckline with a hint of cleavage that Lena gave it. It felt like a bodysuit, a tight one, but something that wouldn’t look too out of place in a club like Lux. 

“You and Winn should exchange notes,” she joked and ran her hands down the modified suit. Giving a happy smile both at the results and because Winn was back from the future for a little while. 

“I'd... I'd like that, but for the record, I think I do much better work than him and this way I get to date Kara Danvers and Supergirl in one night,” Lena commented, and offered an arm which she took with a big smile on her face.

Lux was the same as it had been a week ago, though this time she as showing up with the most beautiful woman on the West Coast on her arm and it felt gosh darn perfect. Looking around she spotted Lucifer, lounging lazily on a spacious couch with a gaggle of girls around him but looking somewhat bored by it all. 

“Come on, I want you to meet someone,” she said excitedly and escorted Lena over to her friend the Devil.

“Lucifer,” she called out which caught his attention and he waved the girls with a devilish grin on his face.

“Kara Zor-El, didn’t think I’d see you back at my club so soon and wearing pants no less,” he greeted her as he pulled his lanky frame up from the couch and then looked at Lena with a twinkle in his eye.

“And who is this?” he asked and took Lena’s hand before kissing it.

“Lena Luthor and you are?” Lena asked without flinching or reacting to Lucifer's charms and before she could introduce her as her date. 

“Lucifer, Morningstar,” he introduced himself and she bit the inside of her cheek trying not to giggle. A part of her had been looking forward to how Lena Luthor, Mistress of Science, would react to Lucy.

“Ah yes, the pianist from the video, how nice to meet you,” her date, it still felt uncanny to think of Lena as her date but in a good way, said and the look on Lucifer’s face made it hard not to laugh. The Devil had probably never met a woman like Lena Luthor before.

“Oh, I see why you wanted her,” the Devil in the nice suit complimented her and she shrugged happily.

“Wanted me?” Lena asked looking up at her with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Me and… Lucy had a nice chat,” she explained not really sure where Lena stood on the whole paranormal side of things.

“Sit, sit, Emily drinks,” Lucifer offered as he motioned to the couch, the waitress that she’d danced with the other night came over and all but gave her the thumbs up when she saw Lena.

“So, you know about Kara,” Lena asked when she sat down and crossed her legs before accepting a drink from the waitress.

“ Not much happens on this plane of existence I’m not aware of my dear,” he bragged, and she rolled her eyes at that.

To Lena’s credit she was taking all this in stride, but then she was sure that inside that pretty head of hers, Lena’s brilliant mind was hard at work analyzing who and what Lucifer was even as she sipped her drink.

“He also plays the piano and sings,” she joked and fought back a blush when the waitress winked at her while handing her a drink. 

The reaction to the wink was surprising but not unwelcome, with Lena firmly placing a hand on her thigh and all but glaring a hole through the girl. Jealous Lena was scary and hot!

"And don't forget that people love telling me their darkest desires," he added with a nod towards Lena.

“Alright I’ll bite, how did you get this stubborn blonde of mine to admit to liking me?” Lena asked after scaring the waitress away and taking another sip from her drink.

Lucifer glanced at her, almost if asking her permission which was nice of him and it might have had something to with her vague memories of challenging him to a drunken arm-wrestling contest. Well, at least the Devil respected her.

“Go on, show her your trick,” she said with a dramatic sigh and the gleeful look on the Devil’s face was almost cute.

“Tell me what is it that you desire?” Lucifer asked, fixing his piercing eyes on Lena’s green ones and Rao if the man’s voice couldn’t melt steel. Being Pan-sexual was awesome!

“I… oh I see… well I desire to be better… because of her,” Lena gasped with understanding dawning in her green eyes and then looked over at her when she answered Lucifer's question. 

“Well I didn’t expect that, very altruistic of you. This one just shouted your name and made her eyes glow,” he laughed, and she put her hand on top of Lena’s on her thigh.

“Kara!” Lena laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, I can be stubborn, okay, and his trick doesn’t work as well on me apparently,” she protested blushing under the attentions of her raven-haired date.

“In any case my dears, feel free to avail yourself of my club’s services tonight,” Lucifer asked and rose to his feet getting ready to leave them.

“You not staying?” Kara asked feeling a bit sad since she kinda liked this strange man. He was infuriating of course but she felt like on some level that they understood each other.

“I’ve sadly got some business to attend to, so I’m afraid our encore will have to wait,” he promised and grinned at her which made her blush and drain her drink

“Miss Luthor, you take good care of this angel. I’m kind of fond of her,” he said to Lena to which the raven-haired beauty grinned at him.

“I fully intend to... Old Scratch,” the green-eyed stunner that she had somehow lucked into dating teased the Devil.

“Smart girl,” he chuckled before leaving them to their own devices and Lena leaned in closer.

“You have the most interesting friends,” the sultry woman whispered in her ear and it gave her goosebumps.

“Lucy is a good guy, a bit strange but good,” she said with a smile and turned to face Lena, so they were nearly nose to nose.

“Leave it to my Kara to see the good in the Devil himself, but I agree strange is good, now let’s dance! I want to show that winking waitress that you belong to me and me alone,” Lena stated and pulled her up from the couch. 

“Uhhh okay…” she agreed with a goofy smile spreading across her face as she allowed herself to be dragged to the dance floor.

Lena Luthor didn’t play around, with pale hands firmly on her shoulders they moved together to the music and it was hard not to start floating. With her hands on the woman’s hips, she looked down and when it came to sexy devilish grins Lena had Lucifer beat, at least in her humble and very biased opinion.

“What is the plan after this?” Lena whispered in her ear while pressing herself against her and it felt like her heart was about to explode.

“I… was hoping you’d stay the night…” she whispered back and in response, Lena pulled at her earlobe with her pearly white teeth. 

“Is that so, never gone home with a superhero before,” the green-eyed goddess teased her and let her hands slip down her back towards her butt.

“Careful or I’m going to…” she gasped when Lena squeezed her butt-cheeks and she felt a flush rising up her cheeks.

“Going to do what… Zor-El?” Lena asked with her bright red lips still against her ear and if the former-CEO wanted to play, she could play.

“Come, I think I need to show you who you’re dealing with,” she teased the raven-haired beauty and all but carried her off the dance floor.

“Ka… Kara...” Lena actually stammered when she pushed the woman against the wall in a darkened alcove of the club.

“Say it… say my name... my real name,” she whispered into Lena’s ear before kissing the side of her neck and pinning her against the wall.

“Kara... Zor-El!” the green-eyed genius moaned, and she grinned, this was another one of those things she’d never allowed herself to do with anyone before now, before Lena.

“Good, you better remember that,” she drawled into Lena’s ear before returning the favor and pulling at an earlobe with her teeth as she felt her date raise a leg up over her hip.

“Kiss me already,” Lena begged and in response, she flashed her heat-vision which made the raven-haired woman gasp.

“Say the magic word…” she teased and kissed Lena on the chin and then on the cheeks before looking into those emerald green eyes full of lust and admiration but also that Luthor stubbornness. 

“Fuck… please kiss me…” Lena asked and that was all it took. She kissed her date hard on the lips with no regard for the state of that ruby red lipstick or who might see them.

Lena ran elegant fingers through her hair and then dug them into her scalp when she grabbed the woman’s firm and curvy behind and lifted her up from the floor. Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist and this was like nothing she’d ever, ever, done before. By the time she pulled back, they were both out of breath and staring at each other. 

“See that wasn’t so hard,” she giggled, and that made Lena raise her eyebrow at how forward she was being.

“Take me somewhere, now, because I’m not having sex in a club,” Lena demanded with a look on her face that made her know that she was in for it now.

They didn’t make it back to National City and instead they ended up in a nearby hotel. Once in their room which Lena had paid for by literally throwing the payment in the poor night clerk's face, the raven-haired science goddess all but ripped her suit off before getting down on her knees. The last thing she remembered was looking down into Lena’s green eyes and groaning in Kryptonian for the raven-haired beauty to: “Kneel before Zor-El!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this little story without having to worry about any overarching plot, lazy I know but sometimes I just want to write fluffy SuperCorp for you guys.


End file.
